


Not Even He Deserves That

by lil_pianissimo



Category: Durarara
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Protective Heiwajima Shizuo, Sexual Tension, i can only put so many tags lol, i like to have shizuo chuck weird things in my stories, insecure izaya (kind of?), just read it you know you want to, this is how izaya deals with issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_pianissimo/pseuds/lil_pianissimo
Summary: He didn’t know why he had done it. Maybe it was his general sense of moral, or the blinding fury that just set his body on autopilot.But when he saw that lowlife touching Izaya he snapped.“About that…” The raven stood from his spot on his bed and waltzed over to where Shizuo was standing near the window. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and threatened it in front of his abdomen. “You saw me in a pretty indecent state earlier and, frankly, I can’t allow that.”He glared down at the man before him, “What does it matter? It was business, you said.”“Ah, but that’s the catch! A person’s mind, when given an excuse, wanders to find answers to an answer. Convoluted, isn’t it? When you saw me in that room, you thought one of two things: he’s being raped, or he’s got weird kinks. When I told Shizu-chan it was a job you assumed me a whore. Am I wrong?”“I never thought that for a second.”
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Not Even He Deserves That

**Author's Note:**

> What up. Finals is finally over, so I can write again. Woot! This was just an indulgent thing I wrote one night so I fixed it up so I had something to post. Does anybody else write whole novels on their computer and the only thing it's titled is "Random Thing 2" or something? It is so hard for me to come up with names.

He didn’t know why he had done it. Maybe it was his general sense of moral, or the blinding fury that just set his body on autopilot.

But when he saw that lowlife touching Izaya he snapped.

The day had started out normal, amongst other things, if not more peaceful than others. None of the clients on their list had put up a fight, or given measly excuses, or some other nonsense bullshit. They were cooperative, compliant, and had the money prepared for them. They never have people mature enough to pay their debt on time, but this means that Shizuo hardly ever needed to use his strength, which automatically put him in a good mood.

It wasn’t until their last stop of the evening that his mood suddenly flipped over. First of all, they had initially gone to the wrong address. The guy had tried to derail their hunt for him, and they would have been lost if the sweet lady at the door didn’t point them in the right direction. Apparently, she was his ex or something. He personally didn’t think it was the smartest move to send them to an ex because they will not hesitate to rat you out.

After they had reached the right apartment, which was much dirtier, decrepit, and nearly unlivable compared to the last one, Tom knocked on the door to attempt as much civility as possible, all things considered.

When nobody answered the door, Shizuo began to feel irritated. It was 10:00 pm, this guy had already tricked them once, and he wasn’t being very discreet in there. The walls were fucking paper thin, if that, and he could hear every rustle, whisper, and scurry.

At that moment him and Tom both heard a loud crash and a yell from a person that wasn’t their client. Having no patience left to thin, Shizuo kicked the busted door opened to the miniscule complex and instantly blanked.

There were broken picture frames all over the walls and a broken television set on the floor. What used to be a glass coffee table had shattered to gravely bits and the couch had slashes and holes put in it by what he would assume to be a sharp object of sorts…

And bent over the arm of the tattered excuse for furniture was a man Shizuo recognized all too well. The dark, ebony hair, lanky limbs, stupid fur-trimmed jacket, Cheshire grin, and red, beady eyes. A person he despised with all of his being that always pushed the envelope and took his twisted little games as far as he possibly could.

Except this person’s jacket was discarded and out of sight, leaving them in their black attire, his shirt was pushed up to his ears, exposing his toned, pale back. He noticed the jeans loosely hanging on his slender waist. The bruises, bitemarks, cuts and scrapes littered haphazardly all over. He couldn’t see his face, but his hands were tied above his head with zip ties…and attached to his wrists was a much larger, stronger, hand. Shizuo looked the burly, unkept man up and down. He was laying on top of the slender one beneath him, hip to pelvis. His legs were forcing the other’s open and his other hand was snaked around the brunette’s midsection. 

The blonde made eye contact with their client the moment he realized he had been caught in the act.

He saw red.

The pleas and the cries were foggy and distant as Shizuo stormed over and firmly grasped the back of the despicable man’s shirt, throwing him against the wall. The wall crumbled as the man laid broken and groaning against the bathroom sink. Shizuo grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be the kitchen countertop, and was prepared to swing before his pathetic excuses stalled his angry rampage.

“Wait, wait!” He had said. “This is all a misunderstanding! It’s him you want, not me!”

“And why is that, huh?!”

He stuttered in fear, “He lied to me! Which means he lied to you, right? He said if I did what he wanted he would give me enough money to pay off my debt, and I had gotten into some sticky situations, right? So, I thought, what do I have to lose?”

Shizuo growled as the man tried to explain himself further, “I’m telling you the truth, man! He got what was coming to him, you know? He was asking for it!”

That was when Shizuo felt his scowl deepen, “He was asking for it?”

“Yeah! It was only fair, man, he tricked me!”

“So, he didn’t give you the money, which means you felt that you needed to prove your dominance, right? So, that means, since you still don’t have the money, and you’re wasting my time, that I can do the same…right?!”

As the man paled to a ghostly complexion, and pleaded for mercy, Shizuo roared and brought the slab of rock down onto the poor excuse of a human, epically knocking him unconscious in the now flooding bathroom.

His vision cleared as he trudged back to the living room where Tom stood alone amongst the rubble.

“Where the fuck is the flea?!” Shizuo shouted in exasperation.

Tom shrugged, “He bolted as soon as you pulled that guy off of him.” He peeked behind Shizuo to see the remains of the bathroom, and their client, and casually looked back to the blonde. “We should probably get going before the cops come.”

As they were rushing out the door, Shizuo spotted the discarded fur jacket of the obnoxious pest. For some reason, he grabbed the jacket and left without another word.

It was 12:00 am, and Shizuo was in his bedroom contemplating why he saved the flea and stolen his jacket all in the same night. He could convince himself that that guy had pissed him off and that he had a reasonable right to prevent a sexual assault, but stealing his jacket? He couldn’t come up with a reasonable excuse.

He also couldn’t give a good enough reason to be thinking about that slender body and porcelain skin beneath his hands.

What was wrong with him?

As he burned holes into the jacket in his hands, the blonde heard a subtle, yet prominent knock at his bedroom window.

Confused, he got up from the bed to see the one person he could not get off of his mind tonight. 

He opened the window, “What the hell are you doing here, flea?!”

Izaya slinked through the small opening and trotted inside his apartment, “Good morning to you too, Shizu-chan. Or should I say good night, since you haven’t yet gotten yourself to bed?”

He felt his eye twitch, “I was about to, but somebody ruined my plans!”

“Don’t be so loud, Shizu-chan. Your neighbors will be upset.”

Shizuo growled as Izaya leisurely sat himself onto his bed, “Besides, I’ve only come to retrieve what’s mine.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

He smirked, “My jacket, of course. The one that is suspiciously spread across your comforter?” He gasped, “Were you masturbating to my smell? How dirty of you, Shizu-chan!”

“Who the hell would do that to you?!”

“Clearly, some people want to.”

There was a rare wave of silence that washed upon them as Shizuo shut his mouth and Izaya remained leering.

“That’s another thing I wanted to ask you. What were you doing there?”

The raven’s eyes became slits, “I’d rather not say. That is confidential information, you know?”

He snarled, “He said you lied to him about something.”

Izaya chuckled, “Isn’t that always the case?”

Losing patience, Shizuo pushed further for answers, “So, what? You expect me to believe that all of that was a part of your plan?!”

He shrugged, “If I told you it was business, or, all in a day’s work, what would you think of me then?”

He lit a cigarette to calm himself down, “What does it matter what I think? You’re full of shit either way.”

The raven sighed in mock disappointment, “Now, that’s just rude, Shizu-chan. It’s early morning, can we not put our differences aside until noon?” Shizuo broke the cancer stick with his teeth, much to Izaya’s enjoyment, and Shizuo’s ever thinning tolerance, he cursed and lit another to keep the peace.

“Do you always answer questions with more questions?”

“Would my answers be nearly as condescending if I didn’t?”

He huffed as he puffed out a cloud of smoke, “God, you piss me off!”

“We’ve established this quite thoroughly.”

“What are you still doing here? Just grab your jacket and go!”

“About that…” The raven stood from his spot on his bed and waltzed over to where Shizuo was standing near the window. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and threatened it in front of his abdomen. “You saw me in a pretty indecent state earlier and, frankly, I can’t allow that.”

He glared down at the man before him, “What does it matter? It was business, you said.”

“Ah, but that’s the catch! A person’s mind, when given an excuse, wanders to find answers to an answer. Convoluted, isn’t it? When you saw me in that room, you thought one of two things: he’s being raped, or he’s got weird kinks. When I told Shizu-chan it was a job you assumed me a whore. Am I wrong?”

“I never thought that for a second.”

Izaya started laughing and the knife snapped from his abdomen to his neck. “Sure, and I don’t take you for a beast.”

Shizuo grabbed the raven’s wrist and twisted it back forcing Izaya to drop the knife as he grimaced in pain.

To his surprise, Shizuo remained rather calm, “Not everything is a game, Izaya.” He flinched, “You think you know everything, but your vision is too narrow to see the full picture.”

He smirked, “Oh? Is Shizu-chan going to lecture me and give me life advice now?”

“I’m saying that it’s impossible for you to know how everything is going to end! There’s only one outcome to you and it’s the one that you make happen! You don’t ever consider somebody breaking your cycle!”

Izaya was laughing, but his eyes were manic and dark. “Your logic is a tad jaded, Shizu-chan. What basis are your assumptions on?”

“I’m just calling it as I see it.”

“Oh, because you know me so well, don’t you?”

“I don’t know a damn thing about you. You’re just more transparent than you think.”

“I wouldn’t try so hard to act smart, Shizu-chan. You might hurt yourself.”

The blonde felt his anger rise again at the agitating person in front of him. Izaya reached into his pocket with his free hand and tried to stab Shizuo again, but he swatted the blade out of his hand and kicked the raven’s feet out from under him. Izaya fell to the floor with a pained grunt as Shizuo straddled the man below him, wrapping his hand around his neck.

“What do you want, Izaya? Do you need some kind of twisted solace? Somebody to tell you that you fucked up?!”

The raven sniggered under the blondes grip, “I don’t need anything from you, monster! Don’t flatter yourself!”

“Yet here you are, in my house, my room, in the fucking dead of night!”

Izaya said nothing. It was then Shizuo realized that the dark-haired man could not breath because he had tightened his hold immensely. He threw his head to the ground and watched him cough and choke for air that he couldn’t reach before. Color started to come back to his face as Izaya forced himself into a sitting position. It was then that Shizuo noticed some of his injuries. With it being so dark, and his anger being so blinding, he hadn’t seen them until he was blanketed in the pale lights of the city’s nightlife.

Without thinking, the blonde reached out a hand to caress the man’s face beneath him. The raven visibly flinched under the touch, but he didn’t pull away.

“Did that man do this to you?” He asked as he gently prodded at the purple discoloration around Izaya’s left eye.

His smirk held no malice, “We got into a pretty nasty fight before you showed up.”

Shizuo traced the puffy eye, over to his cut temple, down his soft jaw. His thumb ghosted over Izaya’s busted lip.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of those plump lips of his, “He did a number on you.”

“Yeah, well,” Shizuo could feel his lips move underneath his fingers, “he was much stronger than he looked.”

“What did he do?”

Izaya shrugged, “He punched me in the face, obviously. Hit me with a picture frame, threw me on the table, etcetera. But don’t worry,” he gestured to his switchblades on the ground, “I got my turn in the shuffle.”

Shizuo wasn’t paying much attention to the details of Izaya’s story, he was just locked on the way his lips moved. How they quirked up to right in what should be his obnoxious smirk, but instead it was attractive. The low vibration of his voice sent shivers up Shizuo’s arm.

“Shizu-chan?”

He snapped back to reality, “What?”

He smirked, “You can get off of me now.”

The blonde had forgotten the position he had put himself in and quickly let off of the beguiling raven below him.

He pulled out a cigarette, “Whatever. Grab your jacket and get out of my fucking house.”

Izaya practically leapt off of the ground and strutted over to the bed. Shizuo watched as he bent over, quite slowly, definitely purposefully, and gently plucked his fur jacket off of Shizuo’s comforter. He put it on and spun around to face the blonde with his hands now in his pockets and that stupid grin on his face.

“You know, I really should thank you, Shizu-chan. I’ve never met someone who didn’t believe that I deserved what was coming to me.”

He sauntered closer as Shizuo retorted, “You should get the beating you deserve,” Izaya was now too close for comfort, “But not even you deserve something like that.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Everything! Don’t think so low of yourself. That’s not like you.”

“Isn’t it though?”

“It shouldn’t be.”

The raven peered up the few inches that Shizuo had on him with a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes.

“That’s rather kind of you considering our history.”

“Shut the fuck up.” He barely spoke above a whisper as their intense eye contact remained unbroken.

Suddenly, as natural as their banter and bouts came, the distance between was nonexistent. The blonde and the raven had leaned so close that their lips were barely touching each other. It was one of the gentlest feelings Shizuo had ever experienced, but just as quick as it happened, it was gone. The two locked eyes for mere seconds before Shizuo exploded in shocked anger and Izaya retracted back many feet away from with equal amount of confusion and disbelief on his face.  
It was quiet for a long time before Izaya laughed and ran toward the window. Whether it was fear or humiliation, Shizuo will never know, but he crawled back out the window and gave Shizuo a curt wave.

“See you, Shizu-chan. Thanks for keeping my jacket warm,” He then hugged himself in exaggeration, “it’s been fun!” He went to leave but shot a quick glance back at the blonde before he could react, “We should do this again some time.” With a wink and a stunned Shizuo left behind, Izaya departed without another word.

Shizuo collapsed on his bed and sighed, “Fuck.”

He really didn’t want to have the flea invading his dreams tonight, but he knows that’s probably where he’s headed.

This really was a shitty day.

“Fuck!”

Now he couldn’t stop imaging Izaya in raunchy scenarios.

Or how many people have been able to touch him the way that he wants to.

They had been so absent in that kiss, yet so present. Never in a million years would he have imagined himself kissing Izaya, but now it has just left him wanting more of him.

He groaned in frustration as he tried to force himself to sleep, despite the flea’s pitchy voice reverberating through his cranium.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, or if you have any ideas you would like to see me write. I am always up for critique and a challenge! Thank you for reading!


End file.
